How I spent my summer vacation
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: He left Lana, He lied to Chloe. Now he is gone. How are the girls coping?
1. Default Chapter

Funny, you know? One day we are so in love. Then the next he drives off. "C'mon" I told him  
  
"Why won't you let me in?"  
  
I am sure those were not my exact words but whatever. He said that no one could save him, not even me. Save him from what? Then he has the nerve to ask me to come with him. Obviously. After that, everything just seems like one big blur. I spent the better part of the week crying in my room or just sitting there. Numb. Missing him. Worrying about him. I think Chloe was mad at me, that is why it took her a week to come talk to me.  
  
"Hey" she said softly  
  
I put on a fake smile. I am so good at that, but Chloe read my mind.  
  
"You don't have to be fake for me, Lana. Its Chloe remember?"  
  
We both smile at the same time. Hoping to avoid an awkward moment Chloe starts speaking.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
I shake my head "No"  
  
Chloe sits next to me and looks at me as if she was looking at her own daughter. I guess I must look like a pathetic child. I swear my eyes have shrunken a size from all the crying. Chloe has been crying too, I can see. Her eyes are red-rimmed. She moves her hand so gently and slowly and delicately strokes my hair. This is a change. She's usually so... Chloe- like.  
  
"Lana" she sighs "Everything is so messed up" Her voice cracks  
  
I nod "Yeah"  
  
I can see Chloe's eyes tear up. The crying is contagious. She continues stroking my hair, again as if I was ten years old. As if I was Emily or something. "I've been looking for him," she says  
  
I nod "Have you found anything?"  
  
Chloe shrugs "Nothing yet, I don't know what to do"  
  
She sees the look on my face and smiles "But I can keep trying... You love him, Lana"  
  
I shake my head but Chloe is not a fool. I give in.  
  
"Yeah, I do.... I love him so much"  
  
Chloe gives me a pained smile and strokes my hair again. "And he loves you. And I can't stay in the way of that anymore"  
  
"Everyone who I love leaves me. My parents, Nell, Whitney. now Clark" I say slowly, my voice cracking and my eyes beginning to spill the tears that have build up in them.  
  
Chloe gives me a reassuring smile, still treating me like a child. Not that I mind, being grown-up can be too stressful, It's nice to get a little sympathy "Well I'm not leaving you.. Do you not love me?"  
  
I laugh and wipe my eyes "Of course I do"  
  
She takes my hand "I will never leave you, I promise. No matter what. Clark or any other boy. We will be best friends forever."  
  
I smile "Forever and ever"  
  
"And ever" Chloe finishes and begins to cry herself.  
  
"I miss him so much" I sob and Chloe puts her arm around me and hugs me tight.  
  
"We'll find him," she says over and over as a cry into her shirt. The rest I really can't remember. Just Chloe and I crying for hours and me crying on her lap as she rubbed my back and tried to soothe me. She knew I was in a lot more pain then she was. We have not cried like this sense... Whitney died. I fell asleep on her lap and had the first full night sleep I have ever had. Chloe, I found out, did not sleep at all. After we cried and got it all out, we decided to stop moping over Clark and have some good fun. Our rekindled friendship was stronger then ever and we wanted to take full advantage of it while it last. So we hung out and did what any girls would do of our age. We went to the mall; bought matching shirts (This was a gag that we cracked up about for no apparent reason). Sense Lex was away on his honeymoon and I just could not do it. Megan,Gerri, Martine, Christina and Latrice ran the Talon for me. I was so thankful I almost cried (too much of that). I could not forget well the uh, clone, of my childhood friend. Poor kid, I do not even want to think of the dumb people who watch her there, I have heard it is for her own good though. She's so lively and sweet. Everything the real Emily was. Emily is sort of my link to my old childhood. When I first started high school and going out with Whitney Fordman, I had to act mature for him and his older friends. I guess it worked, being a former homecoming queen and all. I was the envy of every girl, head cheerleader dating the star senior quarterback. What a perfect life, note the sarcasm. I guess after we broke up I was so use to being mature that I forgot how to act like a child. I can do that with Emily, I can talk in funny voices to make her laugh and have fun tickling fights. Emily takes pride in being the only person that can make me snort like a pig when I laugh. She will do it in public places just to embarrass me. It cracks Pete and Chloe up all the time. They always joke they see a side of my when I am with her. They say I should be that carefree more often. We spent a lot of the summer together. What else would be the perfect excuse to see "Spy kids 3-d" and "Finding Nemo"? I baby-sat her a lot. Well actually, for Emily's sake, I said we were "hanging out". I think she praised me for getting her out of that room, It was beautiful, but there's only too many hours you can spend in a place like that. Even as much fun I was having with Chloe and Emily, I still couldn't get my mind off Clark. I tried, believing me; I honestly did but.... I missed him so badly, being in his arms, his kisses, Don't even get me started on it. I also talked to Pete a lot more than usual. We only had one really in depth conversation of, well, you know who. He is also helping Chloe find him. So far no good. But I'm not giving up hope. 


	2. Chater 2

God, It's so weird without him. I have cried so much. Not as much as Lana though, that's all she has been doing for a week. Whenever she leaves her room (which is hardly ever) She tries to pretend like nothing is wrong, be strong. Be strong for Chloe. She knows that I am in pain too. I guess she does not want to burden me with hers too. Her door is always locked; today was the first day she left it unlocked. I hear her cry all the time. It is not like I have not heard it before, but this time it's, I don't know, different. She is in so much pain from Clark; she loves him, the dumb jerk. No, man why can't I be mad at him? It is like impossible. I have cried too Lana, don't think you're the only one who is suffering. I cannot even stay mad at Lana either. They were meant for each other, I can't stand in the way anymore! I have to talk to Lana. I open her door. She is lying on her bed, looking pathetic, her eyes are swollen red and she looks like she did when Whitney died.  
  
"Hey" I say softly  
  
She tries to smile; I have seen the fake rubber band smile too much that I can't stand it.  
  
"You don't have to be fake for me, Lana" I reassure her "It's me Chloe, Remember"  
  
Lana nods and we both smile. There is an awkward silence that I have to break.  
  
"Are you hungry?" I ask suddenly, yeah stupid.  
  
Lana shakes her head "No"  
  
I sit down next to Lana. God, she looks so pathetic. For a minute, I feel as if I am looking at a child. She looks so venerable, so scared. Someone who you just want to protect from the big bad world but you know you just can't. We stare at each other for a second. Out of the blue I stretch my arm out and start stroking her hair away from her face. She smiles a little. I think Lana likes being treated like a child. Right now, she's baby and I'm mommy.  
  
"Lana, Everything is so messed up" I can hardly keep in my tears, but I must be strong  
  
"Yeah" she nods  
  
I stroke her hair some more, trying not to cry.  
  
"Have you found anything?" She asks me  
  
I shrug "Nothing yet...I don't know what to do"  
  
I see the devastation on her face and give her a reassuring smile "But I can keep trying... You love him Lana"  
  
Lana shakes her head. I'm not stupid. She finally sighs and gives in.  
  
"Yeah I do" she admits, "I love him so much"  
  
It hurts, but I know he loves her more then me. I'll be okay, hopefully.  
  
"And he loves you. I can't stay in the way anymore"  
  
A tear rolls down Lana's cheek. "Everyone who I love leaves me. First my parents, Nell, Whitney, now Clark."  
  
I try to give her a reassuring smile. Mommy has to be strong for baby. "Well I'm not leaving you" I smile "Don't you love me?"  
  
Lana laughs "Of course I do"  
  
I take her hand "Lana, I will never leave you No matter what, Clark or any other boy. We will be best friends forever"  
  
This makes Lana smile "Forever and ever"  
  
"And ever" I finish and start to cry.  
  
Lana sobs through her words "I miss him so much"  
  
A grab her and hug her tight. We sob outloud for hours. Lana is so torn; she is the baby. No matter how much ass she can kick, she's always torn. Maybe one day it will go away. She cries silently on my lap and I again stroke her hair and rub her head while crying myself. We hardly speak for an hour or so. Lana cries herself to sleep and is asleep on my lap. I try not to wake her and set her on her pillow. I'm not quite good at tucking people in so she'll have to do without the blankets tonight. I didn't sleep at all. The next day, after having a good cry we decided to have some fun. Actually, act our age. So where did we go? Why, the mall of course! Our bond has been getting stronger by the day. Another one who's helping Lana is Emily. You know the freaky clone of her friend who died 6 years ago. Actually once you get to know Emily you quickly get to love her. She is a sweet and lively girl. Even if she has to be studied in that room with..... uh, nevermind. Lana really gets to act like a child while "hanging out" with Emily. As do I. It's actually kind of fun to act your shoe size sometime. Funny voices and tickle fights. She makes Lana laugh harder then I've ever seen her laugh in her life. Have I ever seen her laugh? She snorts a lot when she laughs. Emily likes to make her laugh like that in public places just because Lana snorts so loud people stare! She cracks us up! In spite of all the fun we are having, I can tell she still misses Clark... I do too. We will find him... and give him an earful. 


End file.
